militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
15th Wing
|type= |size= |command_structure=Pacific Air Forces |current_commander=Colonel John J. RoscoeBiography, Col. Roscoe. Retrieved 25 July 2012 |garrison=Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii |motto=Prosequor Alis (I Pursue with Wings) (1942-1992)15th Wing Heritage Pamphlet. Retrieved 25 July 2012 |battles=World War II Asiatic-Pacific Campaign (1944–1945) |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award }} The 15th Wing (15 WG) is a wing of the United States Air Force at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii (JBPHH). The wing reports directly to the commander, Pacific Air Forces. Its history goes back to World War II, when the 15th Pursuit Group was largely destroyed during the 7 December 1941 Japanese Pearl Harbor Attack at Hickam Field. It later became a Twentieth Air Force group, providing Very Long Range (VLR) fighter escorts for the Boeing B-29 Superfortress bombers that attacked the Japanese home Islands. Mission The mission of the 15 WG states: Warrior Airmen projecting peace and power in the Pacific and beyond. The first priority of the wing is ensure safe and reliable mission execution---effectively providing the Combatant Commander with flight-in-place capability and deployable forces. The second priority is to maintain the health of the fleet to ensure safe and reliable mission execution---partnership with the 15th and 154th Maintenance Groups to provide persistent weapons systems sustainment and mission readiness in support of Design Operational Capability statements and OPlan taskings. The third priority is to optimize the human weapons system and enhance family readiness---maintaining professional, fit and resilient Airmen who feel a sense of community and whose families are supported and understand their role in maximizing their role in mission readiness. The fourth priority is to ensure seamless integration of installation support into the 15 WG's combat mission execution---creating zero road blocks in the ability of the wing to accomplish assigned missions. A major responsibility of the wing is providing maintenance and refueling for aircraft transiting JBPHH between the Continental U.S. and the Western Pacific, as well as housing and feeding transient personnel. Units The 15 WG is composed of three groups each with specific functions. The operations group controls all flying and airfield operations. The maintenance group performs aircraft and aircraft support equipment maintenance. The medical group provides medical and dental care. The remaining functions of the wing fall under the Wing staff agencies. JBPHH is also host to numerous tenant organizations. The Air Force side of the installation supports 140 tenant and associate units. * 15th Maintenance Group15th Wing Units. Retrieved 25 July 2012 :: 15th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron :: 15th Maintenance Squadron :: 15th Maintenance Operations Squadron * 15th Operations Group :: 15th Operations Support Squadron :: 19th Fighter Squadron (F-22) :: 65th Airlift Squadron (C-37, C-40) :: 96th Air Refueling Squadron (KC-135) :: 535th Airlift Squadron (C-17) (tail code: HH) * 15th Medical Group :: 15th Aeromedical-Dental Squadron :: 15th Medical Operations Squadron :: 15th Medical Support Squadron History World War II * The unit was originally constituted as the 15th Pursuit Group (Fighter) and was activated at Wheeler Field, Hawaii, on 1 December 1940 as part of the defense force for the Hawaiian Islands. The original squadrons of the group were: * 45th Pursuit SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 45th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 2 April 2012 * 46th Pursuit Squadron * 47th Pursuit SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 47th Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 2 April 2012 A little more than a year later, on 7 December 1941, it engaged in combat action during the Japanese attack on military installations in Hawaii. Bombing and strafing attacks that morning by carrier-based planes of the Japanese strike force destroyed many assigned aircraft and caused heavy casualties; however, 12 of the group's pilots succeeded in launching their Curtiss P-36 Hawk and Curtiss P-40 aircraft from Wheeler and Haleiwa Fields, flew a total of 16 sorties, and destroyed 10 enemy planes. Second Lieutenants George S. Welch and Kenneth M. Taylor, P-40 pilots assigned to the 47th Pursuit Squadron, shot down four and two, respectively, and were later cited for extraordinary heroism during the attack. Both received the Distinguished Service Cross. With the outbreak of war, the group's primary mission remained the air defense of the Hawaiian Islands; but training pilots for combat became its secondary task. Aircraft flown for training during the war included the Curtiss A-12 Shrike, Grumman OA-9 amphibious observation plane, Martin B-12, Boeing P-26 Peashooter, Curtiss P-36 Hawk, Bell P-39 Airacobra, Curtiss P-40 Warhawk, and the Republic P-47D Thunderbolt. On 12 February 1942, the unit was redesignated the 15th Pursuit Group (Interceptor). Several months later, the unit was redesignated the 15th Fighter Group. That summer, the group's mission changed. Although defense of the islands continued to be an important responsibility, continuing to provide combat training for pilots became the primary mission for the next two years. Additional squadrons, including the 6th Night Fighter Squadron,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 39-40 the 12th Fighter Squadron,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 65-66 and the 78th Fighter Squadron,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 179-180 were added to the group. The group deployed squadrons to the Central and South Pacific for operations against Japanese forces. Then, in April 1944, the remaining elements of the 15th Fighter Group returned to Hawaii and began training for very-long-range (VLR) bomber escort missions, obtaining North American P-51 Mustangs later in the year. In January 1945, ordered into combat, the group left Hawaii for Saipan in the Marianas Islands, remaining there until a landing strip could be secured by the Marines on Iwo Jima. The first fighter aircraft to arrive at Iwo Jima were P-51s of the 15th's 47th Fighter Squadron the morning of 6 March, with the 45th and 78th Squadrons following the next day. They supported Marine ground units by bombing and strafing cave entrances, trenches, troop concentrations, and storage areas. By the middle of March, the group also began strikes against enemy airfields, shipping, and military installations in the Bonin Islands. On 7 April 1945, the 15th flew its first Very Long Range (VLR) mission to Japan, providing fighter escort for the Boeing B-29 Superfortress bombers that attacked the Nakajima aircraft plant near Tokyo, and was awarded the Distinguished Unit Citation. In late April and early May that year, the 15th struck Japanese airfields on Kyūshū to curtail the enemy's suicide attacks against the invasion force on Okinawa and also hit enemy troop trains, small factories, gun positions, and hangars in the Bonins and Japan. During the summer of 1945, the 15th Fighter Group (along with the 21st Fighter Group and the VII Fighter Command) were reassigned to Twentieth Air Force. The group continued its fighter sweeps against Japanese airfields and other targets, in addition to flying long-range B-29 Superfortress escort missions to Japanese cities, until the end of the war. After the war, the group remained on lwo Jima until 25 November 1945, when it transferred (without personnel and equipment) to Bellows Field, Hawaii. There it absorbed the personnel and equipment of the 508th Fighter Group.Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 59, 371 On 8 February 1946, the unit moved to Wheeler Field, where it remained until inactivated on 15 October 1946. Its personnel and equipment were transferred to the 81st Fighter Group, which assumed its mission, personnel land equipment.See Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 59, 146 Air Defense Command The 15th was again activated on 18 August 1955 as the 15th Fighter Group (Air Defense) at Niagara Falls Municipal Airport, NY, where it replaced the 518th Air Defense Group as a result of Air Defense Command (ADC)'s Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list fighter units which had compiled memorable records during the two World Wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) , p.6 There it was responsible for the air defense of an area that included Western and Northern New York and parts of Ontario, Canada. It was reunited with one of its former units, now designated the 47th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS),Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 206 which was already at Niagara Falls, where it had been assigned to the 518th. The 47th FIS was equipped with radar equipped and rocket armed F-86D Sabres. In the fall of 1957, the squadron upgraded to data link equipped F-86Ls and later, by the summer of 1958 to Convair F-102 Delta Dagger aircraft The group performed air defense operations for the 4707th Air Defense Wing and Syracuse Air Defense Sector until July 1960, when it was discontinued. The group was also assigned several support squadrons to perform its mission as USAF host unit for the active duty portions of Niagara Falls Airport. * Units Assigned: : 47th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : 15th USAF Infirmary''See'' Abstract, History of 15th USAF Infirmary, Aug-Dec 1955. Retrieved 3 April 2012 (later 15th USAF Dispensary)Abstract, History of 15th USAF Dispensary, Jan-Jun 1957. Retrieved 3 April 2012 : 15th Air Base Squadron : 15th Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (after 8 July 1957)Cornett & Johnson, p. 135 : 15th Materiel SquadronCornett & Johnson, p. 145 Viet Nam War Era On 1 July 1962, the 15th Tactical Fighter Wing (TFW) was organized by Tactical Air Command at MacDill AFB, Florida and assigned to the 836th Air Division. Operational squadrons of the wing and squadron tail codes were: * 45th Tactical Fighter Squadron (FC) * 46th Tactical Fighter Squadron (FD) * 47th Tactical Fighter Squadron(FE) * 43d Tactical Fighter SquadronAFHRA Factsheet, 43d Fighter Squadron. Retrieved 2 April 2012 (FB)(Activated on 8 January 1964 as part of a wing transition from three squadrons of 25 aircraft each to four squadrons of 18 aircraft each.) * 421st Tactical Fighter Squadron (briefly assigned in 1967 on redeployment from Southeast Asia (SEA), then moved to Homestead AFB, Florida The wing was initially equipped with the obsolescent Republic F-84F Thunderjet which was obtained from Air National Guard units, in 1964 the wing upgraded to the tail-coded McDonnell-Douglas F-4C Phantom II. The 15 TFW was the second wing to be equipped with the F-4. The mission of the 15 TFW was to conduct tactical fighter combat crew training. The wing participated in a variety of exercises, operations and readiness tests of Tactical Air Command. The wing trained pilots and provided logistical support for the 12th Tactical Fighter Wing. It was reorganized as a mission-capable unit at the time of the Cuban missile crisis of 1962, returning afterwards to a training mission. With the departure of the 12 TFW in 1965, the 15 TFW's mission became acting as a replacement training unit for F-4 aircrews prior to their deployment to Southeast Asia. The wing deployed 16 F-4s at Seymour Johnson AFB, North Carolina, during the Pueblo crisis in 1968. In 1965, the wing deployed its 43d, 45th, 46th and 47th Tactical Fighter Squadrons to SEA, where they participated in the air defense commitment for the Philippines from Clark AB and flew combat missions from Cam Rahn Bay Air Base in South Vietnam and Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base in Thailand. Members of the 45 TFS achieved the first U.S. Air Force aerial victories of the Vietnam War when they destroyed two MIGs on 10 July 1965. Captains Thomas S. Roberts, Ronald C. Anderson, Kenneth E. Holcombe, and Arthur C. Clark received credit for these kills. The 43d TFS was reassigned to Elmendorf AFB, Alaska on 4 January 1970. Beginning in October 1968, when the 4424th Combat Crew Training Squadron (CCTS) was organized, the wing began began Martin B-57G Canberra night intruder tactical bomber aircrew training. On 8 February 1969, the 13th Bombardment Squadron, was organized as a tactical B-57 squadron (Tail Code: FK) Night Intruder tactical bomber aircrew training.AFHRA Factsheet, 13th Bomb Squadron. Retrieved 2 April 2012 The squadron and eleven aircraft deployed to Ubon RTAFB, Thailand on 1 October 1970. Three B-57Gs were left behind at MacDill with the 4424th CCTS as trainers. In 1969, the wing assumed host USAF responsibility for MacDill from the 836th AD and was assigned the 15th Combat Support Group to carry out this mission. The 15th was inactivated on 1 October 1970, and was replaced by the 1st Tactical Fighter Wing when the 1st TFW was reassigned from ADC to Tactical Air Command and moved from Hamilton AFB, CA to MacDill.Ravenstein, p. 7 The 4424th CCTS remained at MacDill, coming under the 1st TFW and finally disontinuing on 30 June 1972 with the return of the B-57Gs to the United States (to Kansas ANG). Pacific Air Forces One year later, on 20 October 1971, the 15th Tactical Fighter Wing was redesignated the 15th Air Base Wing and activated at Hickam AFB, Hawaii on 1 November 1971. Assigned to Pacific Air Forces (PACAF), the 15th assumed the personnel, equipment, mission, and duties previously performed by the 6486th Air Base Wing, which was simultaneously discontinued.See Mueller, p. 236 This reactivation reestablished the organization in Hawaii, where the 15th Pursuit Group was formed in 1940, and the lineage, history and honors of the 15th Fighter Group were bestowed on the Wing.This temporary bestowal ended in 1984 when the 15th Air Base Wing was consolidated with the 15th Fighter Group (Air Defense), merging the two into a single unit by DAF/MPM Letter 539q, Subject: Consolidation of Units, 31 January 1984 The 15th ABW managed Hickam, Wheeler, Dillingham, and Johnston Island Air Force Bases, Bellows Air Force Station, and several smaller subsidiary bases. It provided base level support for headquarters PACAF and more than 100 tenant organizations. Its 15th Operations Squadron provided special airlift for the Commander in Chief, Pacific (CINCPAC), and the USAF and US Army components of Pacific Command, initially with VC-118 aircraft until inactivating in 1975, when the wing absorbed its assets.Mueller, Air Force Bases, p. 266 Its 9th Airborne Command and Control Squadron provided airborne Command and control support for CINCPAC. Responsibility for Johnston Island subsequently transferred to the Defense Nuclear Agency on 1 July 1973; but on that same date, the 15th ABW assumed operational responsibility for Wake Island. Dillingham later transferred to Army control on 27 February 1975, as did Wheeler AFB on 1 November 1991. In 1999, the 15th ABW once again assumed responsibility for Johnston Island . Operational control of Wake Island transferred to the 36th Air Base Wing (13th Air Force), Andersen AFB, Guam, on 1 October 2000. From April to September 1975, the wing sheltered over 93,000 orphans, evacuees, and refugees from Southeast Asia as part of Operation Babylift and Operation New Life.AFHRA Factsheet, 15th Wing. Retrieved 24 July 2012 In 1980 the wing participated in Project Lagoon, a program to remove radioactive waste from Enewetak Atoll. On 13 April 1992 the 15th Operations Group (OG) was activated as the wing implemented the USAF objective wing organization. Upon activation, the 15th OG assumed was reassigned the wing's operational squadr0ns and responsibility from the 15 Air Base Wing for managing operational matters at Hickam AFB and Bellows AFS, Hawaii; and Wake Island Airfield. It also provided command and control for the defense of the Hawaiian Islands and directed tactical control of Hawaii Air National Guard alert F-15 aircraft. On 28 April 2003, the wing was redesignated the 15th Airlift Wing and begun preparation to stand up a first-of-its-kind active duty/associate Air National Guard C-17 organization. Almost three years later, on 8 February 2006 the wing welcomed in the first of eight C-17 Globemaster III cargo jets changing Hickam's identity and mission from strictly en route support to include performing local and worldwide airlift operations in support of combat and humanitarian missions. On 18 May 2010, the wing was redesignated the 15th Wing in anticipation of the addition of air refueling to its airlift mission.AFHRA Factsheet, 96th Air Refueling Squadron. Retrieved 24 July 2012 Four days earlier, its 15th Mission Support Group was inactivated as Hickam AFB became part of JBPHH and the US Navy assumed most support responsibility for the installation. In October, the wing added F-22 Raptors to the aircraft it flies when the 19th Fighter Squadron moved from Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska to become an active duty associate unit of the Hawaiian Air National Guard's 199th Fighter Squadron.The 19th Fighter Squadron comnes home to Hickam, 15th Wing Press Release, 5 October 2010. Retrieved 25 July 2012 Lineage * Constituted as the 15th Pursuit Group (Fighter) on 22 November 1940Lineage, Assignments, Stations, and Awards are at AFHRA Factsheet, 15th Wing : Activated on 1 December 1940 : Redesignated: 15th Pursuit Group (Interceptor) on 12 February 1942 : Redesignated: 15th Fighter Group (Single Engine) on 15 May 1942 : Inactivated on 15 October 1946. * Redesignated 15th Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 20 June 1955 : Activated on 18 August 1955 : Discontinued and inactivated on 1 July 1960 : Consolidated with the 15th Air Base Wing as the 15th Air Base Wing on 31 January 1984 * Constituted as the 15th Tactical Fighter Wing and activated, on 17 April 1962 : Organized on 1 July 1962 : Inactivated on 1 October 1970 * Redesignated 15th Air Base Wing on 20 October 1971 : Activated on 1 November 1971 : Consolidated with the 15th Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 31 January 1984 : Redesignated 15th Airlift Wing on 28 April 2003 : Redesignated 15th Wing on 18 May 2010 Assignments * 14th Pursuit Wing, 1 December 1940 * 7th Interceptor Command (later VII Fighter Command), 23 January 1942 * United States Strategic Air Forces in the Pacific, 16 July 1945 * VII Fighter Command, 5 August 1945 * Pacific Air Command, US Army, 25 November 1945 (Attached to 7th Fighter Wing) * 7th Air Division|7th Fighter Wing, 1 January 1946 * Seventh Air Force, 1 March-15 October 1946 * 4707th Air Defense Wing, 18 August 1955 * 30th Air Division, 8 July 1956 * Syracuse Air Defense Sector, 1 September 1958 – 1 July 1960 * Tactical Air Command, 17 April 1962 * 836th Air Division, 1 July 1962 – 1 October 1970 * Pacific Air Forces, 1 November 1971 * Thirteenth Air Force, 6 October 2006 * Pacific Air Forces, 28 September 2012 Components Groups * 15th Operations Group: 13 April 1992 – present * 15th Combat Support Group (later 15th Support Group, 15th Mission Support Group): 8 June 1969 – 1 October 1970, 13 April 1992 – 14 May 2010 * 15th Logistics Group (later 15th Maintenance Group: 13 April 1993 – 11 July 2003, 22 July 2005 – present * 15th Medical Group (formerly USAF Dispensary, Hickam; USAF Clinic, Hickam), 1 November 1971 – present 'Operational Squadrons'In 1962-1970, 1971-1992, and 2003-2005, the wing had various maintenance squadrons assigned. From 1971-1993, support squadrons were also assigned directly to the wing. See Mueller, Air Force Bases, pp. 236, 354 * 45th Pursuit Squadron (later 45th Fighter Squadron, 45th Tactical Fighter Squadron): 1 December 1940 – 15 October 1946, 1 July 1962 – 1 October 1970 (detached 4 April 1965 – 10 August 1965) * 46th Pursuit Squadron (later 46th Fighter Squadron, 46th Tactical Fighter Squadron): 1 December 1940 – 24 April 1944, 1 July 1962 – 1 October 1970 (detached 11 May 1965 – 22 August 1965 and 1 November 1965 – 10 November 1965) * 47th Pursuit Squadron (later 47th Fighter Squadron, 47th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 47th Tactical Fighter Squadron): 1 December 1940 – 15 October 1946; 18 August 1955 – 1 July 1960, 1 July 1962 – 1 October 1970 (detached 22 July – 27 November 1965) * 12th Fighter Squadron: 23 August 1942 – 1 December 1942 * 6th Night Fighter Squadron: attached 6 March 1943 – 25 March 1943, assigned 26 March 1943 – 5 June 1944; attached 1 September 1944 – 30 September 1944 * 78th Fighter Squadron: attached 6 March 1943 – 17 March 1943; assigned 26 March 1943 – 15 October 1946 (detached 26 March 1943 – 10 April 1943) * 43d Tactical Fighter Squadron: 8 January 1964 – 15 July 1970 (detached 17 August 1965 – c. 4 January 1966) * 421st Tactical Fighter Squadron: 25 April – 1 July 1967 * 4424th Combat Crew Training Squadron: 15 October 1968 – 1 October 1970 * 13th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical: 8 February 1969 – 1 October 1970 (detached 15 September – 1 October 1970) * 9th Airborne Command and Control Squadron: 1 November 1971 – 31 March 1992 * 15th Operations Squadron: 1 November 1971 – 30 June 1975 * 22d Tactical Air Support Squadron: 1 November 1971 – 4 April 1980 * 65th Airlift Squadron: 10 March – 13 April 1992 Stations * Wheeler Field, Territory of Hawaii, 1 December 1940 * Bellows Field, Territory of Hawaii, 3 June 1944 – 5 February 1945 * South Field (Iwo Jima), 6 March 1945 * Bellows Field, Territory of Hawaii, 25 November 1945 * Wheeler Field, Territory of Hawaii, 9 February - 15 October 1946 * Niagara Falls Municipal Airport, New York, 16 February 1953 – 1 July 1960 * MacDill AFB, Florida, 1 July 1962 – 1 October 1970 * Hickam AFB, Hawaii, 1 November 1971 – 2010 * Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii 2010–present Awards * * Distinguished Unit Citation * Japan, 7 April 1945 * * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award : 1 January 1965 - 1 June 1966 : 1 January 1969 – 31 December 1969 : 4 April 1975 – 3 September 1975 : 25 February 1986 – 25 March 1986 : 1 July 1989 – 30 June 1991 : 1 July 1991 – 30 June 1993 : 1 October 1993 – 30 September 1995 : 1 October 1995 – 1 August 1997 : 2 August 1997 – 1 August 1999 : 29 November 1999 – 30 November 2001 : 1 November 2002 – 31 October 2004 : 1 November 2004 – 31 October 2006 : 1 November 2006 – 31 October 2007 * * Asiatic Pacific Theater * Campaigns : Central Pacific : Air Offensive, Japan Notes References * This article contains information from the Hickam AFB Factsheet 15th Wing history which is an official document of the United States Government and is presumed to be in the public domain. * External links * 15th Wing official site * 15th Wing at GlobalSecurity.org * Commanders lead Airmen in changing times, 15th Airlift Wing Press Release, 5 December 2006 (lists commanders of the unit through 2006) * List of United States Air Force airborne command and control squadrons Category:Military units and formations in Hawaii 0015 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940